Evil
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: After the town turns on Zane something... Unexpected happens... They were right? No flames please
1. Chapter 1

"There he is" an older man yelled I looked over and saw a group of teens and older guys start to flood around Zane, shunning us out of the picture. All of a sudden they spread out showing the biggest of them all held his arm back against his shoulder blade.

"What's your problem?" Cole asked walking up to the guy. He was VERY muscular and was taller than a normal guy, he didn't seem to notice. Zane cringed his face in pain as he tightened the grip on his arm potentially breaking it if he continued, if he even had bones.

"It has been informed that HE (Points at Zane) is a robot" he said before tightening the grip making Zane drop to his knees in pain.

"Yeah… So?" Jay replied with an annoyed tone. `I stepped closer wanting to punch this guy in the face. I looked down at Zane's face and saw that he looked more sad than hurt.

"SO what if he turns evil… We are here to take care of him" he said while six other gang members came up from behind. He has been so self-conscious about being a robot and being told by someone else that it's bad, it hurt him. He looked at the ground sadly before I saw Cole reach out for his scythe.

"Zane would never turn evil" Nya retracted, Zane didn't say anything though. It was almost like he wanted to be gone. I saw one of the guys reach into his pants and pull out a pistol and hold it to his head. I felt my heart stop as he cocked the gun and hold it to the right side of Zane's head. Zane's eyes went wide as bit his bottom lip.

"Dude put the gun down, Zane would never turn evil" Cole said while putting his weapon down and holding his hands up. Zane's eyes were still wide before I saw them turn blood shot red as he smiled evilly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Zane whispered his voice sounded like it went through a walkie talkie. The guy with the gun gasped and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

The bullet went straight through Zane's head with blood coming out each side. His head hung down before his blond hair turned black and he started to chuckle again. He slowly lifted his head before kicking the guy holding him in the stomach sending him to the cement wall. I looked back at Zane who moved his head back and forth making a cracking sound as he faced the other gang members.

They immediately ran the other direction when Zane shot some black ice at them freezing them in their tracks in a huge ice cube. He chuckled before his head twitched to the side and his hair and skin turned to normal. He clutched his head before slumping down next to the building. I quickly ran over along with Cole, Kai and Nya. He shook his head before grabbing the silver bullet imbedded in his skin.

"It won't injure me, But it does still hurt." He said before flicking the bullet.

"W-What happened?" Cole asked Zane looked up with hurt eyes before they flickered red. He wasn't telling us something.

"I... I didn't want to say anything" he said sadly before holding his knees. "MANY years ago, when my father first built me, he created another robot named Cryptor, he was to protect but something went wrong with the structure and he turned evil, my father had to disable him... Before I left the tower, he... He... I don't know how to put it into words... But he injected me with, something before I could shut him back down, I think that it is finally starting to take affect on me." he said before chuckling.

"Can we stop it?" Nya asked Zane just sat there staring at the sky showing a crazed smile, like he was changing already. "Zane?" Nya said waving a hand over his face. He didn't even flinch when he grabbed her wrist making her stop in her tracks. He didn't even move when he tightened his grip on her wrist. "Zane let go!" she said quietly. "ZANE" she yelled before he snapped out of the trance and let go revealing her bruised wrist.

"No, No, No" he said gripping the sides of his head before standing up and walking in a circle.

"Zane it's fine, just a bruise" He didn't seem to care though before he stopped and stared. He then shook his head and looked over towards the dark ally.

"Can't hurt anyone" he whispered quiet enough for only Nya, the closest one, could hear. He looked over and bolted to the ally with Nya behind him only to stand at the entrance and stare.

He disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

"I cannot go back" I whispered as I leaned against the rough bark of the maple tree I found in the forest. I felt a few drops on my head before it started to pour rain. I only felt every other drop from the shade of the tree. I felt a presence along with me, I slightly looked back before looking back down at my palms. I saw a drip of blood fall onto my hand from my head. I got chills before I heard a blood curdling voice

"Look what they did to you brother" he said I didn't even need to look up to know what it was. I knew he was talking about the bullet wound, I already felt dizzy from some of my wires and motors getting damaged.

"Go away" I muttered before digging my head in my knees. He didn't leave though he just stared.

"I need you though" he said before bringing out a Taser. I looked up a little to late before he stabbed the Taser in my side sending bolt into my insides. I remember when Jay shocked me, it broke a few wires and pierced gears that seemed to effect my body circuits. I kept twitching before my brother dropped the Taser and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He brought me close to his face. Sweat dripped down my own which blended in with the rain that poured from the sky. I tried to hold down my fear as I stared at the muddy ground.

His breaths became more heavy before he rammed me straight into a tree making my head slam up then back to the ground. He leaned closer again and for a moment I felt, scared.

"We both know what happened" he whispered. I hated to remember that day, but I couldn't get it out of my head

_memory_

_"Dad can we go outside?" Cryptor asked. Dr. Julian looked nervously at him and Zane, knowing the world was cruel and was in the middle of repairing the bird. If he stopped now then he may forget his thought about the birds progression since his memories were fading due to his age. _

_"Alright, but be careful" he said happily at his two creations. Zane smiled as Cryptor grabbed his wrist and started to pull him up the circular stairs. Cryptor was a happy nindroid. He had thin blond hair that was tussled everywhere and a muscular figure. It didn't help that he was also taught the best kung fu from an old teacher that was a friend of Dr. J. _

_"Hey Zane! Do you want to play ball?" he asked. Zane turned around from looking at movement from a bush. _

_"I think there is something in that bush" Zane said while pointing it out. He tilted his head before shaking it._

_"I think we should just leave it alone" he said Zane did not listen though, he stared at the bush before he let the curiosity take him and he walked over cautiously. Cryptor followed Zane while keeping a short distant before hearing a familiar sound_

_Hiss_

_"Zane NO!" he yelled before pushing towards his brother. Zane looked back before he shoved him out of the way and he felt a harp pain in his arm. He yelled in pain before he saw the snake slither off. _

_"Cryptor!" Zane yelled before running over and holding his brother who was gripping the wound. I let him lean on me while we walked over to the door._

_"DAD" Zane yelled to his father. He stopped and ran over to the two who was down the stairs._

_"What happened?" he asked. while leading Cryptor to a nearby bed. _

_"Cryptor got bit by a snake!" Zane yelled frantically. Julian looked at the bite while studying the texture, color, feeling. Before he started to check his control pad. He sighed and closed it while Zane sat in the corner of the room crying for the sake of his friend, no brother before Julian came over and crouched next to his son._

_"Is he going to be okay?" Zane asked he sighed again and patted Zane on the back. _

_"I think I need to check your switches" he said. So, he took out the memory chip and replaced it with a new one. Making him forget everything_

End of memory

"It was your fault" he whispered. I let that sink in, it was there was no use hiding it. I still didn't say anything though as he tightened his grip on my shirt before I saw a few natural tears hit his face

"I will get revenge on you and ninjago... Even if it kills me"

**So I read Gingers comment and she said to start updating my ninjago fanfictions. But I have so many XD which ones should I update?**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at lease three hours later, strapped to a long and silver table in a dark room. In fact, that's all I could see. Complete and utter darkness before a single white light came on shining on me and the table. I adjusted my eyes to the light before looking around. All I saw was a concrete floor and a silver tray next to me. On the tray was some instruments, I couldn't even look at.

Out of the blue I saw Kryptor walk out from the shadows and into the small ring of light that eclipsed my whole body. He smiled wickedly before walking over to me. He pressed on my stomach opening my pad before ripping the door off and putting it on the tray.

"What should we take out first." he asked I wanted to say "Get your hands off of me" but I felt a red rag keeping my mouth shut. He grabbed the outer switches and tore that pad out making me scream from the pain, it was like someone was tearing your skin off. I watched him start to tear out colored wires, gears, chains, and screws while using his own blue prints to write down the coordinates. I was lucky enough to use my tongue to push out the gag that was poorly tied to the inside of my mouth.

"Why, I was going to turn evil!" I yelled at him. He didn't even have to look up before ripping another wire out.

"Because I can use you" he said before ripping another part out

_57% damage, 24 minute until shutdown _A female voice in my head said.

"But I was going to turn evil!" I yelled.

"I'll just take care of the problem at it's source." he said calmly before tearing out another part

_86% damage, 13 minutes until shutdown_

_'has time sped up?' _I asked myself before I felt my mouth fill with a mixture of rust, metal, and blood. Without covering my mouth I coughed up the blood onto the ground as I felt the full effects on my stomach. I felt my vision get cloudy while a deep grey colored cloud started to fill my full vision. He laughed happily.

_92% damage, 8 minutes until shutdown_

"W-Why brother?" I asked my eyes filling with tears, my only brother, blood related that is, is trying to kill me.

"You did this to me!" he yelled pointing to himself "You made me evil!"

"I did not do it on purpose!" I yelled back my voice getting sore and filled with blood. I coughed again sending the fake red liquid down my chin and to the floor. He seemed to calm down thinking about what he has done.

"You would never hurt your family!" he stopped and stared at me tears forming in his eyes, he remembered the old times where we were friends. I saw a light glimpse of his green eyes before he shook his head and took out one of the instruments off of the table.

_95% damage, 4 minutes until shutdown_

"I don't need a family!" he yelled before reaching in on a final tube and pulling it out.

**_Boop, Boop, Boop! Warning! Warning! Automatic shutdown commencing in _**

**_3_**

"You don't have to do this"

_**2**_

"I still believe"

_**1**_

"You are my brother..."

_**Shutdown complete**_


	5. short chapter :d

"Can you track him Nya?" I asked hovering over her computer she looked up at me annoyingly before typing on her computer pulling up a map. I looked at the map of ninjago and saw four dots, each for our colors. The blue, red, green, purple, and black nearby each other in the same place.

"How does it do that?" I asked her

"I put microchips in your brains, if you get hurt the colors will start to beep" she said while scrolling around the map before I saw the white one, at least 4 or 5 miles away.

"There" she said while pointing to the white dot on the screen before the white dot grew and slightly turned red before it turned back to it's normal shade.

"What happened?" I asked before it did it again. Nya clicked on the dot before writing down the coordinates.

"Let's go" she said while standing from her computer and leaving

**No one's pov**

Once she left the room the small white dot started to make a beeping noise that became rapid while it glowed red before

It disappeared

**I know short but I am currently writing another chapter, so stay tuned. **


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around the grassland, nothing lusterless nothing. I picked up the phone where the red dot kept beeping, representing where we were, right where Zane was allegedly was, but he was nowhere in sight.

"This doesn't make sense!" Cole yelled while kicking a rock across the field. I sighed not understanding where he was!

"Maybe that thing is broken" Kai said while grabbing the phone out of his sisters hands. I skidded my feet across the muddy ground before I felt the texture change and my foot was no longer skidding though a deep mud. All of a sudden I looked down and saw metal covered with some mud and leaves. I stopped and fell to my knees before starting to brush away some off the debris before it revealed a door with some words spelling out.

Keep away and leave. And in the middle a door handle.

Without telling the others I opened the door revealing a long shaft where I could not see the bottom. They all walked over to me slowly before I grabbed a nearby stick and slowly dropped it in while counting the seconds.

**_1_**

**_2_**

**_3_**

**_4_**

**_5_**

**_Clank_**

"That's not that far down" Kai said before I dropped my knees down the hole. I continued this before I pressed my hands and feet onto the shaft before starting to slide down it with them all following me. I felt spider webs start to cloud my vision as the hole became darker. I immediately spit out the webs making an echo before the shaft stopped making me fall to the dirty ground below.

I sat up and looked around the hallways. The floors was filled with a light layer of water with mold growing from the walls and ground. The smell of rotting flesh, mold, and feces filled my nose making me cough and nearly puke before the rest of them fell out of the hole and onto the ground next to me. I stood up and looked around the two hallways.

"I think we need to split up" I said while looking at the one hallway to my right and the three other ones at the left. I started to walk through the one hallway while Kai and Nya went down another, and Cole the other. I held my sword in front of me while I looked around the hallway, there were only a dim candle lighting my way.

Then I started to hit the doors. I started to look into the rooms. One had a blood stained wall with pee and feces on the floor making me plug my nose. Another one had all different types of torture devices. I kept walking until I saw him through a small slit in the door. I looked in and saw Zane on a table with his parts everywhere.

I rushed into the room while I ran over to Zane shaking him, but he had no response. I grabbed a nearby knife and started to cut off the straps around his sore wrists and ankles. I looked into Zane's stomach and saw that it was hallowed out with only a little fake blood in it. I didn't see him breathing, which scared me. I put away my sword and picked him up by the back and back of the knees while I started to walk back through the hallway swiftly.

A few minutes later I saw Cole Kai and Nya waiting for me by the hole. I heard a gasp when I saw Nya run up to me. She started to lean down to Zane's face while trying to find a fake pulse. I saw some tears fall from her face before I reassured her that it was going to be okay.

"Is he moving?" Kai asked

"No" I said before staring up a the hole, our way out and I thought

This is way to easy


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a pain in my back and stomach as my legs hang off the side of my bed. I groaned while the morning sunshine blasted through my thin blanket and in my face. I didn't want to wake up. The pain was probably the most intense pain I had ever felt before I saw a bright light before I was

Drowning. I'm deep underwater, cold, dark, and alone, when I ran out of oxygen. I try to make my way up to the surface. Eventually, however, my artificial lungs can't take it anymore and I take in a breath. Instead of oxygen, salty warm water rushes into my lungs. The last thing I ever see is the dim light above you, slowly fading away into blurry nothing. Thinking that you were so close and yet so far, I think I could even feel the sweet tanginess of wind touching the tips of my fingers as they lightly touched the surface, before, I sank.

It was when I ended up in a room gasping for air. I fell to the floor gripping my stomach before looking around the room, it seemed vainly familiar before I saw me. But I did not look the same, maybe a little younger, but nindroids don't age... I stared cocking my head to the side before he grabbed a band aid on the dresser and put it on his knee wound, blood. Real blood. No sparks even flew.

"I was human" I gasped and backed away into the wall before a small girl ran into the room crying. She had long black hair that was scraggly and messy, like she hadn't taken a shower. She was wearing a short pink dress and was holding a teddy bear before she wrapped my arms around my neck while crying in my shoulder.

"Z-Z-Zane mommy hit me again" she balled. He patted her back trying to calm her down before I realized, this is my past. It all came rushing back

I had a sister named Emily Watson, we were such great friends and siblings

Our parents constantly bickered and fought, and would usually take it out on us

We grew up in a small village called Kunukium.

"She has the answers" a voice in my head told me. That's when I snapped out of my trance and flew up in my bed. I looked around my room gasping and grabbing my chest in pain before I laid back down in my bed, she has the answers. I groaned softly before running my hand through my hair again and slowly swinging my legs of the bed before trying to stand up. I felt another pain in my chest as I fell to the ground again gripping my stomach harshly as pain surged though my body before I heard a voice.

"Hurry, you do not have much time" she whispered. I stood back up with the help of my dresser before grabbing my hoodie and sliding it on my bare chest before grabbing a precautionary knife and two old ninja stars before walking over to the window and seeing that we were parked. I did not have much time I repeated to myself before landing on the snowy ground

"How long was I out?" I asked myself before putting my hood back over my head. My breath was foggy and dull, I have been away from my golden weapons long enough that I was not used to the weather. I didn't know if this was a trap or not, but I was not going to endanger my family because of it.

I kept walking until I hit a friendly house in another small town and asked for directions from an older family saying that it was a few more miles south from here, I thanked the couple before sticking my hands in my pocket and continued walking. I could barley walk without a tree to lean onto, leaving me very vulnerable for an attack. It was quiet except for a light beeping that seemed to follow me before I stopped and examined it before I realized it was on me. I opened my wrist pad and saw a red flashing button that was inserted in. I gripped it and yanked it out sending a tiny shock through my body.

"A tracking device" I muttered before, without thinking, I slammed it into the nearest tree sending it to pieces. I stared, before remembering Nya saying something about it, but would it be flashing red? What if it was him, I groaned again. It was hard to think with this headache. I needed to keep going I thought as I kept walking before I saw the village.

It was an old village, kind of like where Kai grew up, they had normal sized houses made of wood and some with bricks, but they looked really old. I saw a baker, blacksmith, miners, what a usual town would have. I walked on one of the dirt roads cautiously. The town was surprisingly active. It didn't take long to find someone that would answer my question, it was an older lady

"Excuse me, I am looking for an Emily Watson, have you seen her?" she looked stunned but answered

"She left a few minutes ago to go and hunt." she said while pointing to the forest. I thanked her for her help before continuing to walk that way.

* * *

There she was, I think at least. She had raven black hair, with a black bear skin placed over her head and some jeans with oddly no shoes. I hid behind a tree as she faced away from me and pulled back her bow while staring at her prey, a well sized deer.

"E-Emily" I yelled from the background, scaring the deer away. She let down her bow and yelled in frustration

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-" she looked back at gasped while covering her mouth, astounded

"Z-Zane... Is that you?" she asked tears forming in her eyes while dropping her bow onto the ground

"Yes, Yes it's me" I said. She started to ball before running over and hugging me tightly while crying into my shoulder. I kept the pain in my stomach to myself as she squeezed harder

"I thought you were dead"


End file.
